


Sunday Morning

by SayurKubis (ChineseCabbage)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Instastory, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Routines, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChineseCabbage/pseuds/SayurKubis
Summary: Hari Minggu yang sama, pagi yang sama, waktu yang sama, di antara lima kediaman yang berbeda.(KageHina, DaiSuga, IwaOi, KuroTsuki, BokuAka (sedikit))





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Nggak tau ya dari 'drabbles pendek 500 kata per adegan buat OTP favorit' terus malah bengkak jadi 6 ribuan kata begini ....

Minggu pagi.

Hinata mengencangkan tali celemek di belakang pinggangnya sebelum mengambil wajan teflon dan meletakkannya di atas kompor. Dengan gerakan sigap, ia bergeser ke kulkas di samping kompor, mengambil empat buah telur dari dalamnya. Melihat ruang dalam kulkas yang kelihatan lebih lowong dari biasanya, Hinata mengerutkan alis. Ia memberi catatan untuk diri sendiri supaya mengajak Kageyama belanja lagi sebelum mereka kehabisan bahan makanan. Bibirnya yang terkatup dalam senyuman, ikut bersenandung bersama dengan lagu tema Pretty Cure yang mengalun sayup dari televisi.

Awalnya Hinata kelihatan ingin memecahkan telur di wastafel, tapi ia seperti teringat pada sesuatu dan buru-buru ke depan kompor lagi; mengecek sup _miso_ di panci. Kelihatannya sudah hampir matang, dan baik aroma atau rasanya _sempurna_.

Mengangguk puas pada dirinya sendiri, Hinata kembali ke wastafel dan dengan cekatan memecahkan telur, yang lalu ia kocok dengan sumpit. Kageyama suka telurnya dengan sedikit rasa asin, sehingga Hinata pun menambahkan sejumput garam sebelum mengaduknya lagi.

Ketika akhirnya ia menuangkan adonan telur ke wajan teflon, ada suara _ding_ familiar dari penanak nasi—matang tepat waktu. Masak sarapan pagi kali ini lancar sekali, membuatnya ingin bersenandung lagu tema Pretty Cure lebih keras. Mungkin sekalian sedikit menari juga. Natsu sudah mengajarinya berulang kali sampai ia hapal di luar kepala, bahkan hingga saat ini, ketika Natsu sendiri sudah merasa terlalu _dewasa_ untuk mantan _anime_ favoritnya itu.

Dan di sinilah Hinata; bersenandung dan menari kecil di depan kompor sembari memasak sup miso dan telur urak-arik, pada Minggu pagi yang cerah.

Di dalam kamar, kelopak mata Kageyama bergerak pada aroma sarapan yang masuk dari sela pintu. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai sadar dari tidurnya, karena senandung serampangan Hinata bekerja sama baiknya dengan alarm. Matanya ingin tidur lagi, tetapi sayangnya Kageyama lahir dengan badan yang sensitif untuk urusan tidur. Susah tidur, tetapi gampang terbangun. Jadi dengan gerutuan, Kageyama mengangkat tubuhnya dari kasur dan mengambil ponsel Hinata di meja.

Daripada bersungut-sungut, lebih baik ia alihkan _mood_ jeleknya ke hal lain yang lebih menghibur.

Hinata sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam kesibukannya di dapur, sehingga ia tidak menyadari Kageyama yang keluar kamar dan mengendap-endap, ponselnya terangkat ke depan, dan ibu jarinya menekan titik di bagian bawah layar; cara untuk merekam untuk Instastory-nya Instagram.

Bersamaan dengan telur yang matang, Hinata mengangkat wajan dan berputar gaya ke belakang, mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sumpit. Dan bersamaan dengan selesainya tarian tema Pretty Cure, Hinata membeku. Di belakang punggungnya, Kageyama berdiri menjulang dengan wajah kusut mirip topeng _hannya_ dan rambut berantakan—sindrom bangun pagi Kageyama—, tetapi sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan seringai, yang membuat wajahnya makin seram.

“Selamat pagi, Hinata Shouyou.”

“….”

“Lambaikan tangan untuk Instastory-mu sendiri, dong.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” Jeritan Hinata selanjutnya sepertinya bisa terdengar sampai lantai satu (apartemen mereka ada di lantai dua puluh, sekadar informasi), “MATIKAN! MATIKAN! MATIKAN! DASAR BEGO! KAGEYAMA BEGO! MATIKAAAAAAN!!!”

Kageyama lari ketika Hinata mengejarnya, masih membawa wajan teflon dan sumpit.

 

*

 

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! MATIKAN! MATIKAN! MATIKAN! DASAR BEGO! KAGEYAMA BEGO! MATIKAAAAAAN!!!”_

Suga tertawa di hadapan layar ponselnya sendiri, masih berpiyama, dan berbaring di lantai. Ada lima ekor anak kucing bermain-main di sekitar kepalanya, dan Suga secara pribadi merasa mati saat ini pun ia ikhlas.

Berbeda dengan Instastory Hinata pagi ini yang berisi tariannya di dapur (sepertinya direkam diam-diam oleh Kageyama), Suga sengaja bangun satu jam lebih awal untuk merekam setidaknya dua puluh video Instastory tentang anak-anak kucing di rumahnya. Mereka sibuk menarik kerah piyama dan rambutnya, memanjat wajahnya, penasaran pada apa saja yang Suga lakukan.

Suga tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan mendengking gemas. Ia kelihatan lebih bersemangat daripada Ibu Kucing (yang ia pelihara dengan Daichi sejak masih bayi saat mereka mulai tinggal bersama), yang cuma menonton dari keranjang tempat tidurnya.

Dan kesempurnaan rekamannya yang terakhir rusak saat bayangan besar menutupi cahaya dari jendela, dan memanggilnya, “Suugaaa ….”

Suga, untuk pertama kalinya sejak empat puluh lima menit terakhir, menyingkirkan ponsel dari wajahnya.

Ia nyengir, “pagi, Daichi.”

“Pagi juga. Kukira kau bangun pagi untuk bikin sarapan?”

Suga terkekeh dengan nada meminta maaf, “habis mereka lucu sekali, sih.”

“Kau baring di lantai, cuma dengan piyama.”

“Malas gerak,” cetus Suga beralasan.

Daichi menghela napas dan menawarkan tangan pada Suga untuk membantunya bangun. Suga menjulurkan tangan, tetapi ia tidak bergerak. Matanya menatap Daichi dengan kerlingan jahil, dan Daichi langsung paham. Kedua lengan Suga pun Daichi tarik dengan kuat hingga ia setengah berdiri, dan sebelum Suga sempat berterima kasih, Daichi entah bagaimana sudah mengangkat pinggang Suga (yang langsung berteriak panik) hingga kakinya melayang dari udara. Semua dilakukan kurang dari satu detik.

“D-Daichi!” Suga mencengkeram pundak Daichi, panik pada separo badannya yang kini melawan gravitasi.

“Hm? Kau yang minta, kan?” Tanya Daichi. Suaranya polos. Tetapi walau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, Suga tahu Daichi sedang tersenyum jahil pada pinggulnya.

“Bukan! Tidak perlu sampai begini—turunkan aku— _Hyaaa!_ ” Suga menjerit lagi ketika Daichi membetulkan posisinya, yang membuat wajah Suga kini berhadapan dengan bagian belakang pinggang Daichi, sementara pinggang Suga sendiri dipanggul di atas pundaknya.

“Daichi! Turunkan aku!”

“Hmm, sebentar ….” Respon Daichi, Suga bisa merasakan tubuhnya ikut limbung sementara Daichi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sesuatu.

“Bukan _sebentar_! Turunkan aku sekarang! Atau kau bakal nyesal!”

“Kalau kau mau menggelitiki pinggangku, aku bisa saja melepaskan lenganku lalu kau jatuh ke lantai,” Daichi memperingatkan kalem pada paha Suga, yang membuat Suga langsung berhenti mengkuda-kudakan jarinya di pinggang Daichi, “menendang-nendang juga sebaiknya jangan, kau bisa memecahkan vas.”

Suga melemaskan kakinya lagi.

Daichi berjalan santai dari ruang tamu ke kamar, sementara Suga terus-menerus meringis karena setiap gerakan Daichi seolah bisa membuatnya jatuh. Ia mendengar suara kenop pintu yang di putar, dan mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. Suga baru diturunkan ketika mereka tiba di kasur. Daichi membantingnya lembut ke atas matrasnya, sebelum menerjang dan menimpanya.

Suga segera menatapnya dengan pandangan menuding, “aku diperlakukan seperti karung kentang.”

“Jujur ya, berat badanmu mirip sekarung ken— _ugh!_ ”

Suga mengibaskan lengannya setelah dipakai untuk menonjok perut Daichi. Dengan sinar jahil di matanya, Suga juga memakai kesempatan itu untuk meraba permukaan abdomennya.

“Perutmu juga sedang _lembek_ kok.”

Daichi mendengus dan meraba perutnya sendiri. Oke, memang ada sedikit timbunan lemak, tapi ototnya masih berasa, kok ….

“Kan, sedang musim gugur. Badanku sedang bersiap untuk musim dingin.”

“Kau tidak hibernasi. Kau pikir kau ini beruang?”

Di bawah piyamanya, Suga bisa merasakan jemari Daichi bergeser di perutnya, membuatnya mendengus tertawa, “jangan berharap banyak kalau kau mau cari lemak di perutku. Tubuhku selalu siap untuk musim panas sepanjang tahun.”

“Aku bukan sedang mencari lemak di perutmu,” gumam Daichi pada tulang selangka Suga, kedengaran lebih rendah dan berat dari sebelumnya.

“Oh?”

Daichi mengangkat wajahnya agar mata mereka bisa bertemu, berharap bisa mengisyaratkan apa yang ia mau dengan sorot matanya saja. Tangannya sendiri kini sudah menjelajah lebih ke bawah, dan berhenti pada tepi celana piyama Suga. Mustahil isyarat ini tidak terbaca, terutama karena Daichi tahu kapasitas otak Suga dan ketajaman intuisinya.

Suga tersenyum dan menciumnya lebih dulu, yang Daichi segera sambut dan balas. Sejenak, tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar di kamar, kecuali gesekkan dan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang membuat kasur berderit. Tetapi ketika Suga bisa merasakan hawa dingin pada kulit perut dan dadanya yang kini sudah tidak terlindung piyama, Daichi mengerang keras dan terbangun.

“Daichi?”

“Anak kucingnya,” ringis Daichi, lalu menambahkan “di kakiku.”

Suga bangkit dan melihat tiga dari lima anak kucing, bermain dengan kaki Daichi yang menggantung di pinggir kasur.

Suga tertawa geli, “kau tidak tutup pintu, sih,” ujarnya dan merapikan piyamanya kembali, yang entah kenapa membuat Daichi agak kecewa. Dengan sigap namun lembut, Suga mengangkat ketiga anak kucing ke pelukannya dan membawanya ke ibu mereka lagi. Ia mengelus kepala si ibu kucing beberapa kali dan berjalan ke kembali ke kamar sebelum para anak kucing mengejar ujung celana piyamanya lagi.

Daichi sudah melepaskan kausnya saat Suga masuk. Bukan untuk membuat darah Suga berdesir atau semacamnya, tetapi lebih karena ia ingin memastikan kalau perutnya masih rata, _six pack_ -nya masih cukup kelihatan dengan mata telanjang, dan ia _belum segemuk itu_.

Suga tertawa, “aku bercanda, kok, tadi.”

Setengah bercanda, Daichi membuat ekspresi jengkel dan menarik Suga ke kasur untuk menggelitikinya, membiarkan ia tertawa hingga tersiksa dan memohon pengampunan. Agak sulit untuk kembali pada _mood_ sensual mereka tadi, tetapi ketika akhirnya keduanya berhenti bercanda dan sentuhan Daichi bukan kelitikan tanpa ampun lagi, Suga tahu kalau mereka akan mengundur sarapan jadi makan siang pada hari Minggu itu.

 

*

 

_“Suugaaa ….”_

Dan Instastory akun @SugaKou pun habis dengan panggilan namanya dari suara Sawamura Daichi. Sayang sekali, padahal Oikawa ingin tahu apakah anak kucing yang ketiga berhasil mendapatkan mainan yang Suga lempar atau tidak. Jam di dinding kamar menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat tiga belas menit. Sebenarnya Oikawa sudah bangun sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk malas-malasan di kasur saja. Toh, hari ini hari Minggu, dan ia habis begadang semalaman untuk menemani Iwaizumi nonton film Godzilla era sembilan puluhan ….

“ _Ha … hatsyii_!”

 _Godzilla,_ dan yang lebih utama, karena ia flu setelah begadang. Sebenarnya tidak buruk-buruk amat dan Oikawa bisa bangun kalau ia mau. Tetapi Oikawa memilih untuk tidak mau. Karena _Iwa-chan_ jadi khawatir, dan _Iwa-chan_ yang khawatir baiknya bertambah seratus kali lipat. Dan _Iwa-chan_ yang sedang baik gantengnya juga bertambah seribu kali lipat.

Dari seberang tembok, Oikawa mendengar kesibukan Iwaizumi di dapur. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suaranya yang mondar-mandir dan dentang denting alat masak yang berbenturan, tetapi Oikawa bisa membayangkannya dengan jelas; _Iwa-chan_ , dengan wajah galaknya yang biasa, masak bubur dengan ekspresi tidak enak karena sudah menyebabkan Oikawa masuk angin. Oikawa tidak bisa tidak tersenyum membayangkannya.

Oikawa ingin minta disuapi. Lalu setelah sarapan, ia akan minta _Iwa-chan_ ke minimarket untuk membeli puding kesukaannya. Puding itu hanya di jual di Lawson, dan Lawson terdekat dari apartemen mereka jaraknya butuh dua puluh menit jalan kaki. Lalu saat _Iwa-chan_ kembali—

Otak bulus Oikawa sibuk membayangkan segudang permintaan untuk Iwaizumi, berusaha memanfaatkan momen Iwaizumi yang lebih lembut dan baik padanya hingga detik-detik terakhir. Tidak salah, kan? Toh ini, memang kesempatan luar biasa langka.

Ia hampir saja kepergok main dengan ponselnya saat kenop pintu kamar bergerak.

Dengan gerakan yang terlalu gesit untuk ukuran orang sakit, Oikawa menyembunyikan ponsel di bawah bantal dan berbaring lemas lagi. Membatukkan diri agak terlalu keras.

Iwaizumi masuk sambil membawa nampan. Semangkok besar bubur yang masih mengepul mengeluarkan aroma yang otomatis membuat Oikawa lapar.

“Kau bisa makan sendiri?” Tanya Iwaizumi, suaranya lebih kalem dan tidak sekeras biasanya. Jelas masih merasa bersalah karena yang Iwaizumi tahu, Oikawa sakit karena ia merebut selimut dari Oikawa saat mereka ketiduran di ruang tamu. Yang Iwaizumi tidak tahu, Oikawa yang menyelimutinya karena Iwaizumi hanya pakai kaus tanpa lengan, sementara Oikawa merasa lebih sanggup menahan dingin karena ia memakai _sweater_. Toh, penghangat ruangan mereka menyala saat itu.

Mana Oikawa tahu kalau penghangat ruangannya mati pada dini hari dan membuatnya jadi udang beku.

Menjawab pertanyaan Iwaizumi, Oikawa menggeleng lemah. Tanpa bicara, Iwaizumi mengambil tempat di pinggir kasur dan membantunya bangun. Punggung tangannya ia tempelkan pada kening Oikawa sejenak, wajahnya agak lega karena suhu badan Oikawa tidak terlalu tinggi. Oikawa mau tidak mau jadi agak merasa bersalah— _Iwa-chan_ benar-benar khawatir tentang keadaannya.

Tetapi setitik rasa bersalah itu langsung Oikawa lupakan karena Iwaizumi menyuapinya makan. Susah sekali bagi Oikawa untuk menahan diri agar ia tidak bangun, melompat, dan memeluk Iwaizumi.

“Untuk ukuran orang sakit, cengiranmu lebar sekali, ya,” komentar Iwaizumi. Oikawa sendiri tidak sadar kalau senyumnya sedang merekah sedari tadi.

“Hehe,” kata Oikawa serak dan bindeng, “Iwa- _chan_ baik sekali, sih.”

Wajah Iwaizumi berubah ketus, “jadi malas, deh, mengurusimu.”

“Jangan … aku _benar-benar_ sakit, nih.”

“Tentu saja kau benar-benar sakit bodoh. Kalau sakitmu kau palsukan juga, kugantung kepalamu dari balkon.”

“Aku bisa mati, dong!” Sergah Oikawa agak terlalu keras, dan ia langsung terbatuk-batuk—kali ini bukan bohongan—pada rasa tertusuk-tusuk di tenggorokannya.

“Kalau tidak mau kubuat mati, jadi orang sakit yang sikapnya baik dan jangan buat aku repot,” ancam Iwaizumi galak. Tetapi tangannya memijit punggung leher Oikawa sementara ia menawarinya minum. Berkebalikan sekali.

“Hehe … terima kasih, Iwa- _chan_.”

Iwaizumi terus menyuapinya dalam diam setelah itu, tidak membiarkan mulut Oikawa berhenti mengunyah sebentar saja. Mungkin karena ia ingin Oikawa menghabiskan buburnya selagi masih hangat. Atau mungkin ia cuma ingin membuat Oikawa berhenti bawel untuk sementara waktu.

Ketika bubur di mangkok hanya tersisa setengah, Oikawa mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah berkerut, “s-sudah Iwa- _chan_ … rasanya kalau makan lagi aku bakal muntah.”

Iwaizumi segera bereaksi gelagapan pada kata ‘muntah’, membujuk Oikawa agar menahan diri dibanding menurut pada dorongan tenggorokannya sendiri, “baik, baik … kau tidak usah makan lagi, tapi tolong _tahan—_ kalau kau muntah, kau tidak bisa minum obatnya … uh … apa kau butuh air?”

Melihat wajah Iwaizumi yang khawatir, Oikawa merasa kalau ia sudah mati karena flu-nya dan kini sedang ada di surga.

Dengan wajah mual, Oikawa mengajukan penawaran, “akan kutahan muntahnya kalau kau mengabulkan permintaanku.”

“Ha?” Iwaizumi mengernyit, “apa hubungannya dengan mual?”

“Kalaupun tidak ada hubungannya dengan mual, kau masih yang membuatku sakit, kan?” – _bohong, sih_. Tetapi Oikawa tetap keras kepala mencibir.

Iwaizumi menggaruk punggung kepalanya, merasa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar merawat Oikawa yang sakit daripada langsung kabur meninggalkannya dan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, “baik, kau mau apa?”

“Aku mau puding.”

“Puding apa?”

“Puding lemon yang dijual di Lawson.”

Tidak heran suara Iwaizumi langsung meninggi lagi, “ _Law_ …? _—_ oi bodoh, kau tahu sepeda kita masih rusak, kan? Lawson paling dekat jaraknya dua puluh menit dari sini—”

“Tapi aku sedang ingin puding dari Lawson,” sela Oikawa dengan sedikit merengek.

Keduanya saling pandang dengan keras kepala. Iwaizumi dengan ekspresi jengkelnya, dan Oikawa dengan matanya yang memerah dan lemas. Jelas Iwaizumi tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' kalau sudah begini.

Ia menghela napas, “baik. Tunggu seben—”

“Ada satu lagi.”

“Kau ngelunjak, ya?”

Sebelum Iwaizumi sempat mengatainya _merepotkan, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan,_ dan semacamnya, Oikawa bicara dengan lebih keras, “ _Sawahaya-kun_ sedang membuka adopsi untuk anak-anak kucingnya, aku ingin satu.”

Tangan Iwaizumi gatal sekali ingin menjitak kepalanya, tetapi ia tahan. Akal sehatnya masih cukup waras untuk menghentikan dirinya sendiri menganiaya orang sakit, walau kepalanya sekarang berdenyut karena Oikawa sudah kentara sekali memanfaatkan flu-nya untuk minta-minta yang aneh.

“Ogah,” tolak Iwaizumi tegas, “satu, tidak ada hubungannya dengan flu-mu. Dua, sudah kubilang aku ingin anjing.”

Oikawa mencibir, “anjing bau.”

“Kucing brengsek, dia bisa memanjat rak dan menghancurkan koleksi _figure_ Godzilla-ku.”

“Kau kira anjing tidak bisa menghancurkan barang?”

“Anjing tidak bisa menjangkau tempat setinggi itu.”

Oikawa menyipitkan matanya, “yang ada di tempat yang bisa dijangkau anjing, kan, koleksi alien milikku.”

“Kebanyakan _sofubi_ , tidak masalah kalau jatuh.”

“Bisa digigit! Kena air liur! _Iih_ ….”

“Anjing bisa diajak _jogging_ bareng.”

“Kucing juga!”

“Jangan maksa! Kucing kerjanya cuma tidur seharian di rumah lalu mencakar sofa!”

“Aku bisa menggendongnya sambil _jogging_!”

Iwaizumi ingin membalas lagi, tetapi Oikawa kembali terbatuk-batuk keras dan serak. Setelah selesai, ia mengeluarkan dengkingan merana dan mengambil gelas yang ada di nampan, berharap air hangatnya bisa meredakan perih di tenggorokannya sedikit.

Mendengus, Iwaizumi memutuskan untuk mengalah dan bangkit berdiri, “sudah, deh, aku ke Lawson dulu.”

“Kucingnya bagaimana?”

“Ck, terserahmu sajalah.”

Wajah Oikawa kelihatan dua kali lebih sehat dan cerah sekarang, “hehe … terima kasih, Iwa- _chan_! Iwa- _chan_ baik sekali hari ini!”

“Sudah, jangan banyak bicara lagi. Nanti tenggorokanmu makin parah.”

Tentu saja Oikawa masih lanjut bicara, “saat aku sembuh nanti, aku akan masak untuk Iwa- _chan_ sebagai balasannya.”

Tangan Iwaizumi membeku di kenop pintu, wajahnya berubah masam, “tidak usah. Aku tidak mau mati karena keracunan.”

“Jahaaat! Kalau telur goreng dan _ramen_ instan aku masih bisa, kok!”

“Berisik! Istirahat sana!”

Iwaizumi meninggalkan rumah, dan baru kembali hampir satu jam kemudian, membuat Oikawa agak ngambek karena keterlambatannya. Terlebih lagi karena Iwaizumi pulang dengan membawa anak anjing _shiba_ dalam gendongannya, sementara wajahnya tersenyum jahil penuh kemenangan. Oikawa ingin melayangkan protes sembari mengunyah pudingnya, tetapi ia segera bungkam saat Iwaizumi menelepon Daichi, menanyakan apakah ia ada di rumah minggu depan, karena dirinya dan Oikawa ingin datang berkunjung untuk mengadopsi salah satu anak kucing mereka.

Dengan setengah lusin puding menumpuk di meja di samping kasurnya, dan dengan pikiran menyenangkan tentang adanya kucing di apartemen mereka mulai minggu depan, Oikawa membulatkan niatnya untuk memasakkan Iwaizumi sesuatu saat ia sembuh nanti. Masa bodoh entah Iwaizumi benar-benar akan keracunan atau tidak karenanya.

 

*

 

_Iwa-chan merawatku saat sakit <3 dan perkenalkan penghuni baru rumah kami!_

Begitu Instastory yang Akaashi baca dari Instagram milik _setter_ Aoba Johsai dari Miyagi. Latar dari pesannya adalah selfie terbaru Oikawa Tooru (bagaimana bisa orang sakit masih bisa _selfie_ sebagus Oikawa? Akaashi tidak tahu), bersama Iwaizumi Hajime yang kelihatan enggan di foto sambil membawa nampan bubur kosong, dan seekor anak anjing di sudut layar.

Kediaman mereka jelas sibuk sekali Minggu pagi ini, dengan Oikawa sakit dan mendadak mereka punya anjing baru (dimana korelasinya? Akaashi juga tidak tahu soal itu).

Namun, apartemen mungil milik tetangganya juga sama sibuknya. Di dapur, tepat di hadapan Akaashi dan Bokuto, dua tetangga mereka sudah mengambil tempat di masing-masing sisi kompor. Melihat susunan bahan makanan dan alat di samping keduanya, Akaashi menebak kalau Kuroo ingin membuat spageti saus napolitan, mungkin dengan cacahan daging sapi. Sementara Tsukishima akan membuat nasi goreng kare dengan omelet. Yang manapun itu, Akaashi yakin akan terasa luar biasa lezat untuk sarapan.

Ia sendiri dan Bokuto cukup berperan sebagai juri cicip sekalian menumpang sarapan. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, biasanya Akaashi-lah yang menyiapkan meja dan mencuci piringnya. Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa masak, tetapi sarapan Minggu pagi adalah waktu bagi Kuroo dan Tsukishima untuk unjuk kebolehan kemampuan masak masing-masing, dan mereka butuh juri yang bisa menilai dengan adil.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ternyata oke juga bertetangga dengan dua orang yang saat kuliah sempat kerja sambilan di restoran.

“Nasi goreng pakai omelet?” Kuroo memberikan senyum mengejek pada Tsukishima, “sudah kehabisan resep, ya, Tsukki?”

Alis Tsukishima berkedut pada panggilan itu, dan ia membalas lebih pedas lagi, “Kuroo- _san_ juga cuma bikin spageti. Kalau rasanya kalah dengan yang instan di minimarket, malu, lho.”

“Ho ho ho … sudah tinggal bersamaku selama lima tahun tetapi kau masih berani sombong begitu?”

“Sudah mengenalku dari SMA tapi masih berani meremehkan kemampuan masakku?”

Bokuto menyela, “sudah mulai masak saja sana. Aku dan Akaashi sudah lapar, nih.”

“Jangan bawa-bawa namaku, Bokuto- _san_.”

Kuroo masih mempertahankan senyum mengejeknya pada Tsukishima, “bagaimana kalau kali ini kita pakai taruhan?”

Tsukishima mengangkat bahu, “terserah.”

“Kalau kau menang, kau mau apa?”

“Kuroo- _san_ membersihkan kamar mandi sampai bulan depan,” jawab Tsukishima hampir tanpa jeda sejak pertanyaannya dilontarkan. Agak terlalu antusias untuk orang yang tadi cuma menjawab dengan ‘terserah’, sebenarnya.

Kuroo terkekeh, jelas Tsukishima akan mempertaruhkan tugas rumah yang paling tidak ia sukai itu, “baik … kalau aku menang, aku ingin Tsukki _cosplay_ dengan _seifuku_.”

Wajah datar Tsukishima langung berubah jadi ekspresi jijik, begitu juga Bokuto dan Akaashi.

“Dasar mesum, menjijikkan sekali isi otakmu,” kata Tsukishima pelan namun penuh bisa.

“Lho, apa salahnya?” Kuroo membela diri, “maksudku bukan buat _itu_! Ini, kan, bisa jadi bahan pemerasan—”

“Sudah mesum, kriminal lagi,” potong Tsukishima.

“Mesum dan kriminal,” timpal Akaashi setuju, karena apapun komentar jelek tentang Kuroo pasti akan ia aminkan.

“Mesum dan kriminal,” Bokuto pun ikut membeo. Kuroo memelototi Bokuto, karena ia tahu Bokuto ikut-ikutan karena Akaashi. Ia mungkin akan tetap menuruti Akaashi walau Akaashi memintanya … menggundulkan kepala dan jadi biksu atau semacamnya. Menyedihkan.

Kuroo berdecak, “hah, sudahlah … Akaashi, sudah _setting timer_ -nya?”

“45 menit?”

“Haha. Kuselesaikan dalam tiga puluh lima menit.”

Tsukishima mengecek kondisi pisaunya di bawah lampu dengan komentar datar, “jangan sajikan daging setengah matang ke kami, ya, Kuroo- _san_.”

Melihat keduanya saling lirik dengan pandangan meremehkan, Akaashi berpikir akan sulit bagi orang lain untuk menebak kalau keduanya berpacaran. Tetapi, toh, ia juga sering menerima komentar kalau Bokuto lebih mirip adik kecilnya yang berbadan bongsor dibanding pasangan hidup.

“Baik,” Akaashi meletakkan ponselnya di meja, _timer_ di layar sudah di siapkan di menit ke empat puluh lima, “mulai dari ...” telunjuknya bersiap di atas tombol _start_ , dan aba-abanya ia umumkan bersamaan dengan pijitan jarinya di tombol itu.

“Sekarang.”

 

*

 

“Oh, Kuroo dan Tsukki sedang lomba masak sarapan lagi,” komentar Suga antusias pada layar ponselnya. Di sampingnya, sembari memeluk Suga dengan posesif di bawah selimut, Daichi menengok sekilas.

Layar ponsel Suga menunjukkan adegan _live_ dua punggung yang sedang sibuk di dapur sempit. Yang satu lebar dan kokoh dengan rambut hitam jabrik yang berantakan. Punggung lainnya, meski sedikit lebih tinggi, tetapi jauh lebih kurus, dengan rambut pirang ikal yang dipotong pendek. Daichi bahkan merasa bisa melihat gagang kacamata mantan juniornya itu. Daichi sering mendengar dari Suga kalau keduanya lazim bertengkar dan bersaing soal ini dan itu. Tetapi melihat bagaimana keduanya bergerak luwes tanpa menabrak satu sama lain meski sedang berkompetisi di dapur mungil itu, seolah mereka memiliki ritme sendiri yang terlatih selama bertahun-tahun, Daichi langsung tahu kalau keduanya baik-baik saja.

“Hebat … sekarang sampai di buat _live_ segala,” komentar Suga lagi, “kelihatannya seru, ya?”

Daichi tidak berkomentar karena ia sedang lebih sibuk pada kegiatan lain, seperti menarik perhatian Suga agar kembali fokus pada dirinya saja, dibanding pada kesibukan teman-temannya di SNS. Ketika akhirnya gerakan Daichi mulai benar-benar menghalangi pandangannya dari ponsel, dan gerakan lidah di pundaknya mulai membuatnya tertawa geli, Suga akhirnya meletakkan ponselnya lagi pada bantal di sampingnya yang tidak terpakai.

“Kenapa?” Tanyanya lembut pada Daichi, “ini sudah siang sekali, kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu?”

“Bisa nanti saja, kan?” Tawar Daichi, “ _yang tadi_ sempat diinterupsi telepon dari Iwaizumi.”

Suga tertawa ringan, “jadi kalau kau diinterupsi lagi kali ini, kau masih tidak mau melepaskanku dari tempat tidur?”

“Rencanaku, sih, begitu,” jawab Daichi terus terang dengan kalem. Di balik selimut, pelukannya pada Suga mengerat lagi, seolah ingin mengingat tiap senti kulit Suga dengan kulitnya. Daichi beralasan dengan muram, “besok sudah Senin.”

Dan Senin artinya Suga akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk kembali ke Kyoto, tempat ia sedang mengejar gelar magister, lima ratus delapan puluh dua kilometer dari Miyagi. Akhir minggu ini adalah pertama kalinya Daichi bertemu Suga sejak enam bulan terakhir—itu pun dengan waktu yang sempit.

Mengingat Suga masih akan sering absen dari apartemen Daichi selama satu setengah tahun ke depan, Suga jadi agak melunak. Lagipula, tidak setiap hari ia mendapati Daichi yang melekatinya seharian seperti lem. Ia pun menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghadap Daichi dan membalas pelukannya.

“Terima kasih sudah mau bersabar untuk dua tahun ini.”

“Aku minta kompensasi.”

“Sedang kuberikan, kan?”

Suga bisa merasakan senyum Daichi di dadanya.

Sekali saja, menghabiskan hari Minggu dengan malas-malasan berdua, tidak apa-apa, kan?

Tetapi, tentu saja, agak sulit malas-malasan di hari Minggu kalau cuma tinggal berdua saja. Ketika Suga sudah separo tenggelam dalam sensasi Daichi yang sedang menghujani punggungnya dengan sejuta ciuman dan gigitan, ia terpaksa menginterupsi karena ada suara cakaran dari pintu. Suga lalu ingat kalau ia lupa mengisi mangkuk makan kucing mereka tadi karena keasyikan bermain dengan anak-anak kucingnya. Diiringi suara gerutuan kecewa dari Daichi dan ribuan kata maaf dari Suga, Suga tergopoh-gopoh bangun dari kasur sambil menyeret selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Daichi harus menunggunya keluar kamar, ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk kucingnya, menurunkan semua kucingnya yang berkali-kali memanjat selimutnya untuk bermain, lalu masuk kamar lagi dan menutup pintu, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke pelukan Daichi.

 

*

 

Ada empat pasang mata yang kini memandangi dua macam masakan di atas meja makan.

Spageti saus napolitan milik Kuroo terlihat mewah. Jelas Kuroo punya ilmu baru sejak ia mulai kerja di restoran Italia, karena caranya menata masakan di atas piring membuat sarapan sederhananya jadi hidangan utama restoran bintang lima.

Akaashi memandang takjub. Bokuto bersiul. Mata Tsukishima menyipit hingga hanya tinggal segaris, wajahnya masam. Kuroo nyengir lebar.

Disandingkan di samping presentasi sempurna masakan Kuroo, menu yang di buat Tsukki jadi terlihat sederhana, seperti menu restoran keluarga biasa.

“Maaf, Tsukki,” jawab Bokuto, “kali ini Kuroo saja sudah menang dari penampilan.”

Tsukishima membuang napas, entah bagaimana masih bisa mempertahankan kesombongan dari suara helaannya. Ia tidak berbicara, tetapi mengambil pisau kecil dan dengan dramatis membelah tumpukan besar telur gulung di atas nasi goreng karenya. Awalnya memang terlihat seperti telur gulung biasa, tetapi sayatan pisau Tsukishima membuka  telur gulungnya, yang ternyata menyembunyikan tumpahan telur setengah matang yang mengalir cantik, memenuhi piring, berkilau dengan pantulan sinar matahari pagi itu.

Akaashi menahan napas, Bokuto maju ke tengah meja untuk menyaksikan lebih jelas. Kuroo tercengang.

Tsukishima awalnya ingin menuangkan sisa saus kare di atas telur, tetapi melihat presentasi mewah masakan Kuroo, ia terusik dan justru mengambil sendok. Saus kare itu hanya ia tuangkan separonya saja, lalu dengan gaya ia menyebarkan sisanya dengan sendok dalam lingkaran artistik di sisi piring yang masih kering.

“Kalau cuma _food plating_ , aku juga bisa,” komentar Tsukishima kalem.

“Hebaat ….” Bokuto berdecak kagum, dan mengelap air liur pada aroma kare yang langsung memenuhi ruangan.

“Tsukishima menang lagi untuk presentasi.”

Denyut di pelipis Kuroo berkedut, ia mendengus, “kau … darimana kau belajar membuat omelet seperti itu?”

“Namanya _lava omelette,_ diajari seniorku di resto.”

“Ah!” Kuroo menunjuk hidung Tsukishima, “pasti diajari senior _brengsek_ satu itu, ya? Sudah kuduga ia pasti punya maksud tertentu denganmu!”

 _Lagi-lagi,_ Tsukishima memutar bola matanya sebal, “kurasa sudah cukup jelas kusebutkan kalau dia _mengajariku_ , bukan _menyelingkuhiku_.”

“Selingkuh, kan, bisa dilakukan saat kau diajari!”

“Dia mengajariku di tempat kerja, menurut Kuroo- _san_ apa ada cukup privasi untuk itu?”

“Maksudmu kau akan selingkuh kalau kau punya cukup privasi?”

“Kalau Kuroo- _san_ kekanakan begini, aku akan mempertimbangkannya!”

“Justru yang begitu itu yang namanya kekanakan!”

“Kuroo- _san_ sendiri, apa sudah minta _perempuan itu_ supaya jangan main mata lagi denganmu?”

“Main mata apanya, sih? Kau mikir yang tidak-tidak soal manajerku lagi.”

“Karena dia _perempuan_!”

“Kalau aku saja pacaran dengan laki-laki, menurutmu apa aku akan selingkuh dengan perempuan?”

Tsukishima sudah menarik napas untuk membalas ketika diinterupsi sendok yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mukanya dan Kuroo. Ia tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah bertengkar hingga jarak di antara hidung mereka cuma tersisa lima senti.

“Sudahlah,” kata Akaashi, menarik sendoknya lagi setelah mendapat perhatian dari kedua temannya, “ayo, sarapan dulu. Sebelum air liur Bokuto- _san_ berceceran di meja makan kalian.”

 

*

 

Jam sudah menunjukkan lewat dari pukul sepuluh saat Akaashi dan Bokuto pamit dari apartemen tetangga mereka. Separo karena Bokuto ingin menonton film yang sudah ia sewa kemarin malam, separo lagi karena Kuroo dan Tsukishima mulai bertengkar lagi tentang tuduhan-tuduhan selingkuh masing-masing, seperti biasa.

Melihat argumen keduanya mungkin membuat pegal, karena itulah Bokuto merenggangkan lengannya saat ia masuk rumah.

“Bokuto- _san_ , kau ingin makan siang di rumah atau ke tempat Kuroo- _san_ lagi?” Tanya Akaashi, teringat pada tawaran Kuroo untuk makan siang dan makan malam di rumah mereka lagi karena ia ingin meneruskan pertandingan dengan Tsukishima. Sepertinya masih tidak terima Tsukishima bisa membuatnya membersihkan kamar mandi selama sebulan ini tanpa ia dapat kesempatan untuk melihat Tsukishima memakai _seifuku_.

Bokuto menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan menjawab lantang, “tentu saja aku ingin makan siang buatan Akaashi.”

“Hm?” Akaashi merespon bingung pada pilihan kata dan nada suara Bokuto, “aku juga tidak masalah kalau kau ingin makan siang di tempat Kuroo- _san_ , kok.”

“Tidak,” Bokuto menolak mantap, perhatiannya terbagi separo untuk mengambil kaset film dan menyalakan pemutar DVD, dan Akaashi mengambil sudut yang biasa ia duduki di sofa, “kita hanya boleh makan di tempat Kuroo saat sarapan hari Minggu saja, itu kan ketentuannya.”

“Bokuto- _san_ yang menentukan ketentuan itu sendiri, kok. Kenapa?”

“Karena aku lebih suka masakan Akaashi,” jawab Bokuto tanpa ragu.

Akaashi mau tidak mau sedikit mendengus tertawa, “kau tidak perlu bilang begitu padaku. Kita tahu, kok, kalau Tsukishima dan Kuroo- _san_ kemampuannya sudah beda tingkat dengan masakan kita.”

Kata-kata Akaashi jelas tepat sasaran, karena Bokuto langsung kelihatan bersalah. Memang sulit untuk tidak mengakui kalau masakan Akaashi yang sederhana tidak ada apa-apanya, dibandingan dengan dua orang yang punya banyak pengalaman memasak itu.

“Tetapi aku tetap lebih suka masakan Akaashi.”

“Oh, ya?”

“Karena Akaashi yang membuatnya.”

Akaashi menghela napas. _Si bodoh ini …._

Ia menatap Bokuto dengan wajahnya yang tidak terbaca seperti biasa. Bertanya-tanya perbuatan macam apa yang ia lakukan di masa lampau sehingga terdampar bersama Bokuto di kehidupan ini. Suka kekanakan, sering berbuat bodoh, _moody_ , kadang terlalu polos dan juga jujur luar biasa. Sekali melihat saja ia tahu Bokuto tidak berbohong atau sekadar memberi pujian kosong tentang masakannya saja.

Bokuto, tidak akan pernah bohong padanya.

Dilihat dari sisi itu, Akaashi jadi agak memahaminya pilihannya sendiri untuk terus mengikuti mantan seniornya itu selama sembilan tahun ini.

“Lagipula,” Bokuto melanjutkan, kini menyusulnya di sofa setelah selesai memasukkan kaset film ke pemutarnya, “aku jadi bisa melihat Akaashi saat sedang masak, atau ikut masak bersamamu … itu membuatku senang.”

Mata kuning cerah Bokuto menatapnya jujur dan tanpa ragu. Akaashi berusaha membuat wajahnya tetap tidak terbaca seperti biasanya, yang agak sulit. Karena sudut bibirnya terasa gatal untuk tersenyum pada ekspresi cerah kekanakan pria di sampingnya.

“Begitu, ya?”

“Ah, Akaashi, nontonnya sambil menyender padaku, dong.”

“Iya, iya ….”

 

*

 

“Sampai kapan kau mau ngambek?”

“Sampai nama baikku kau perbaiki.”

Tidak heran kalau kepala Hinata dilempari tisu yang sedang Kageyama remas setelah ia pakai untuk mengelap tumpahan _miso_ di meja.

“Instastory-nya kan sudah kau hapus sendiri,” gerutu Kageyama, “jangan berlebihan.”

“Tetapi sudah keburu dilihat empat puluh orang!” Sergah Hinata, memelototi Kageyama, “Suga- _senpai_ sampai membalasnya pakai emoji ketawa!”

“Memang lucu, kan?”

“Lucu kepalamu! Malu, tahu! Sudah tidak membantuku menyiapkan sarapan, malah berbuat begitu ….”

Kageyama menghela napas, “maaf, deh—kecap asin, dong”

“Mau minta maaf atau mau minta kecap asin?” Hardik Hinata galak.

“Dua-duanya. Sudahlah. Mana kecap asinnya?”

Hinata mengoper kecap asin dengan bantingan pada Kageyama. Kadang Kageyama bisa luar biasa bebal kalau ia mau. Ia putuskan untuk menggerutu lagi, “menodai telur buatanku dengan kecap asin.”

“Kau yang menodai telur buatanmu sendiri dengan saus tomat.”

“Telur urak-arik itu dari Eropa. Ya, cocoknya dengan saus tomat, dong.”

“Kau sedang makan telurnya di Jepang. Jadi ya, harus dengan kecap asin, dong.”

Hinata mengabaikan balasan Kageyama untuk meminum kuah sup _miso_ sampai habis, setelah selesai, ia mencetuskan tegas, “kau yang masak makan malam.”

Kageyama mengiyakan.

“Bantu aku cuci piring,”

Kageyama mengiyakan lagi.

“Oh, kita harus belanja hari ini. Bahan makanannya banyak yang habis.”

Kageyama mengangguk.

“Hei, hei … kucing Suga- _senpai_ katanya sudah melahirkan dan anaknya dibuka untuk adopsi … kau mau satu?”

Hinata mengira Kageyama akan mengangguk tidak acuh lagi, karena memang begitulah dia sepanjang Hinata mengenalnya. Pendiam, tidak banyak bicara, luar biasa galak, dan membiarkan Hinata menguasai tujuh puluh persen obrolan mereka dan baru membalas kalau ada yang penting saja. Tetapi, kali ini Kageyama menginterupsi idenya.

“Kau mau kita mengadopsi peliharaan, sementara hewan saja tidak suka dekat denganku. Tidak salah?”

Hinata memberikan cengiran lebar, “tidak apa-apa, kan? Mungkin kalau kucingnya sudah terbiasa melihat wajah serammu dari kecil, dia jadi tidak takut lagi?”

“Kau minta disiram _miso_ , ya?”

“Aku serius,” kata Hinata, “kan, bakal seru kalau di rumah ada peliharaan.”

Kageyama hanya merespon dengan menggumam di sela kunyahan mulutnya, “terserah kau saja.”

Hinata mengangguk puas, lalu bicara lagi. Tentang voli. Tentang _anime_ yang ia tonton saat Kageyama sedang tidak di rumah. Tentang voli. Tentang bibi penjual daging yang suka memberinya diskon khusus saat sore. Tentang voli lagi. Tentang tugas kuliah. Lalu voli lagi. Tentang cemilan apa yang Kageyama ingin perbanyak stoknya. Dan voli ….

Kageyama suka diam saja untuk mendengar suara-suara rutinitas pagi seperti ini. Hinata yang memasak sarapan, suaranya saat bersenandung lagu-lagu favoritnya. Dengungan senang saat ia puas dengan rasa masakannya sendiri. Celotehannya yang tidak habis-habis. Terlalu sering bersama Hinata membuatnya terbiasa pada itu semua, dan entah sejak kapan, pagi jadi terasa begitu sepi saat Hinata sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Ia menepati perkataannya saat membantu Hinata cuci piring, sekaligus membuktikan pada Hinata kalau ia selalu mendengarkan semua ocehannya, karena Hinata sering menuduhnya cuma merespon sekenanya saja. Kageyama sering mendengar kalau ia tidak begitu pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya, namun baru belakangan ini ia mau mengakui itu. Sama seperti hidup bersama Hinata yang berisik, membiasakan diri untuk lebih menunjukkan pikirannya pada Hinata juga butuh kebiasaan. Dan sebelum berhasil menjadi kebiasaan, memulainya terasa begitu janggal.

Mengingat-ingat saran Yamaguchi padanya (yang, jumlahnya banyak sekali, ngomong-ngomong; _jangan meneriaki Hinata, jangan mengatainya bodoh atau bego, jangan sedikit-sedikit marah padanya, jangan pukul kepalanya, kalau ngomong jangan bentak-bentak …_ ), Kageyama menghampiri punggung Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di bak cuci piring, sedang menyalakan keran.

Gerakannya kaku, dan Kageyama tahu wajahnya pasti merah luar biasa, tetapi ia berhasil menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Hinata. Hinata terlonjak dan sendok kotor yang sedang ia kumpulkan berhamburan lagi di dalam bak.

“Kageyama?!” Tanya Hinata panik, menoleh padanya.

“S … sarapannya enak,” gumam Kageyama kaku, sebenarnya Yamaguchi menyarankan agar pujiannya diberikan sambil tersenyum, tetapi Kageyama tidak yakin senyumnya bisa memberikan efek yang Yamaguchi harapkan. Jadi dengan ekspresi ketusnya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan gestur yang sedang ia lakukan, Kageyama melanjutkan, “terima kasih.”

Kageyama merasa harus berterima kasih pada Yamaguchi karena efeknya ternyata begitu luar biasa; wajah Hinata kini berwarna lebih terang dari rambut jingganya, matanya melebar dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Berharap semoga ia tidak kelihatan canggung, Kageyama memakai kesempatan bengongnya Hinata untuk mencium bibirnya. Salah satu tangannya meninggalkan pinggang sejenak untuk menutup keran air, karena tagihan air sedang tinggi sekali bulan-bulan ini.

Butuh beberapa waktu sampai Hinata bisa berfungsi kembali dan membalas ciuman Kageyama, membisikkan ‘terima kasih kembali’ sambil tertawa kecil di sela-selanya. Hinata memutar tubuhnya saat lehernya mulai terasa pegal karena menengok ke arah yang tidak lazim, dan Kageyama memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengangkat—secara harafiah—Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Sejenak, rumah yang biasanya digaungi dengan suara Hinata itu menghening.

Hinata-lah yang melepaskan diri dari ciuman Kageyama terlebih dahulu, bibirnya kini terlihat lembab, sementara pipinya agak memerah—entah karena canggung atau karena kehabisan oksigen. Kageyama seperti teringat pada sesuatu, lalu dengan mudah meletakkan Hinata dari gendongannya ke meja dapur di samping bak cuci piring.

“Ngomong-ngomong … tadi katamu kita mau belanja sore ini?” Tanya Kageyama.

Hinata mengangguk.

“Jadikan siang hari saja, kita ke pasaraya sekalian.”

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya penasaran, “eh? Tumben ….”

“Kita harus belanja perlengkapan kemah,” cetus Kageyama santai, seolah ia sudah sering membicarakan soal ini dengan Hinata. Padahal sama sekali belum.

“Kemah …? Kapan kita ingin kemah?” Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ada percakapannya dengan Kageyama yang tidak ia ingat. Tentu saja tidak ada. Melupakan percakapan itu perannya Kageyama di hubungan mereka.

“Minggu depan,” jawab Kageyama mantap, “satu malam saja, kok. Di Mitake.”

Wajah Hinata kelihatan semakin bingung, “kenapa minggu depan?”

“Karena minggu setelahnya gunung sudah ditutup untuk umum.”

“Bukan itu. Tapi ini mendadak sekali, kan? Kenapa?”

“Karena aku ingin membawamu berkemah di sana. Melihat gugusan bintang, lalu aku akan melamarmu.”

“Tapi— _APA_?” Warna merah di pipi Hinata segera menyebar hingga ke ujung telinga dan pangkal lehernya. Raut penasaran kini berubah syok dan malu. _Tunggu,_ bisa saja dia salah dengar, kan?—Sayangnya reaksi Kageyama selanjutnya memastikan kalau kata yang ia dengar memang ‘melamar’, bukan ‘membuatmu memar’; yang ini kelihatan lebih cocok dengan tindak-tanduk Kageyama sehari-hari.

“Jangan buat aku mengulang, deh. Malu-maluin, tahu,” gerutu Kageyama.

“Bukan begitu—“ Hinata mulai bergerak-gerak panik dari atas meja dapur, “kenapa kemah? Kenapa gugusan bintang? Kenapa lamaran?”

Kageyama menghela napas, bicara dengan cepat untuk menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya, “temanku bilang tidak mungkin lamarannya ditolak kalau kau kubawa ke tempat sebagus itu.”

“Dasar bodoh. Kau melamarku sekarang, pun, tidak mungkin kutolak, tahu,” sergah Hinata, “lagipula kalau kau bilang sekarang, jadi bukan kejutan, kan ….”

“Untuk apa? Toh, nanti kau juga tahu akan kulamar.”

Dari yang awalnya salah tingkah, kini Hinata meledak tertawa, setengah geli dan setengah putus asa pada manusia bebal di hadapannya, “kau ini … benar-benar, deh … tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali.”

Kageyama otomatis memberengut, “kau ingin protes apa lagi? Kalau ada yang kurang, bilang saja.”

Hinata mengerling padanya, “kalau begitu sekarang saja,”—membuat Kageyama tersedak ludahnya sendiri—”lamar aku sekarang … aku penasaran dengan cincin pilihanmu.”

Kageyama terbatuk canggung, “tidak bisa sekarang.”

“Kenapa?”

“Cincinnya belum kubeli. Makanya kita ke pasaraya habis ini. Selesai belanja, aku bisa membawamu ke Isetan.”

Hinata cemberut, baru kali ini ia mendengar lamaran sengaco ini, “kau yang menyuruhku memilih cincinnya sendiri …?”

“Aku tidak tahu seleramu, kan? Ukuran jarimu juga tidak tahu,” jawab Kageyama dengan nada seolah itu semua sudah jelas dari tadi.

Hinata menusuk pipinya sebal, “kau kan bisa mengukurnya diam-diam … atau apa, kek! Bikin jadi kejutan!”

“Kenapa harus repot-repot begitu kalau kau bisa kubawa langsung ke tokonya?”

Hinata menepukkan kedua telapak tangan pada wajahnya, kini seratus persen putus asa, “melamar itu … tidak seperti itu caranya, tahu.”

“Ya, ya,” Kageyama menggerutu, “maaf kalau kau tidak puas dengan lamaranku.”

Melihat wajah Kageyama yang cemberut di hadapannya, Hinata mengerling jahil, “yah … salahku juga bisa naksir padamu yang bodoh begini.”

Kejengkelan Kageyama makin menjadi-jadi, sehingga ia pun bertanya galak, “jadi mau kau terima atau tidak?”

“Tentu saja kuterima, memangnya aku punya pilihan?”

“Jawabanmu tidak ikhlas,” tunjuk Kageyama ketus, yang disambut tawa lepas Hinata.

“Kayak lamaranmu sudah _benar_ saja ….”

Wajah Kageyama yang masam seolah membalas perkataannya dengan ‘ya, maaf saja, deh, kalau aku tidak bisa melamarmu dengan benar’. Tetapi, toh, memang salahnya juga yang naksir dengan manusia bodoh dan canggung ini. Hinata menghela napas maklum dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kageyama. Ketika ia tersenyum pada Kageyama, senyumnya tulus dan hangat, seperti sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela ke dapur apartemen mereka, “aku menantikan kemah dan gugusan bintangnya.”

Kageyama mengangguk, membiarkan Hinata yang menciumnya lebih dulu kali ini.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Tambahan:
> 
> Oikawa justru lebih deket sama anjing peliharaannya, sementara kucing yang dia adopsi dari Suga malah deketnya ke Iwaizumi ^^;; .... Nama kucingnya normal-normal aja; Tama. Tetapi anjingnya entah kenapa ikut nyaut kalau Oikawa manggil 'Iwa-chan' ... jadi yah, namanya jadi 'Iwa-chan'.


End file.
